Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel, a display panel, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display can control OLEDs to display images. An electrode of the OLED (e.g., anode) can be initialized by an initial voltage at every frame. As the initialized voltage difference between two electrodes of the OLED increases to a threshold voltage or more to emit light, a parasitic capacitor of the OLED is charged to a specific amount (Q=CV) to have a voltage difference between the two electrodes greater than the threshold voltage. In addition, a green color OLED (i.e., an OLED that emits green color light) generally has higher light emission efficiency than a red color OLED (i.e., an OLED that emits red color light) or a blue color OLED (i.e., an OLED that emits blue color light) such that the green color OLED can have a similar brightness to the other colors using less current. The green color OLED can have less trigger current and greater parasitic capacitance than the red OLED or blue OLED.